MCU's Multiverser
by WriterBane99
Summary: A young Multiverser travels to Marvel Cinematic Universe to work alongside with his favorite heroes and have fun while doing it. OP OC, OC x?


**Now, this is my first story that I'm posting so go easy on me.**

 **Now, this is a Multiverser story meaning this story is about my somewhat OP OC. Now if you don't like that then please leave.**

 **Now then this chapter is shot mostly because it's a Prologue telling what my OC has been up too. In later chapter will be longer so expect that in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

Malibu, California, a beautiful place to stay and with a cool place like Stark mansion it makes the experience even more awesome.

Also, it's where I've been living for the past Two months. It's been five months after Tony Stark revealed himself to the world as Iron Man and I was recruited be Tony three months after that time to be his 'lab partner' he called it two months ago.

Oh right let me introduce myself

My name is Jaden Verser a Multiverser.

What is a Multiverser you ask well; we are beings who has once walked in your world as mortals that have died and transcended into a being of unimaginable powers that lives in multiple realities throughout the multiverse, and this is my first world...

Personal I chose the MCU do to the huge comic book nerd I was when I was human, but now as a Multiverser I could live that dream.

I chose to work as Tony's lab assistant because I wanted to find a good place to start in this universe and who doesn't want an iron man suit. Given that when I first arrived in this dimension I ran into the Ancient One, who surprisingly knew about the Multiversers.

I stayed with her awhile to learn magic and to get a feel for this universe, but then I left after some time, I still visit and pop by from time to time. The plus side of being a Multiverser is that I can be in multiple places at once.

I then created an origin for myself in this dimension and went through life. When I graduated high school and used my power of omnipresence to doing some training with the Chaste, K'un-Lun, and Kamar-Taj.

While my counterparts were training I went to M.I.T. I never got to go university, when I was human I never got to go to university I kind of died before I got a chance so I'm doing it now.

After I graduated, I then that I decided to put myself on the map. I was working on advanced medical research, genetics, and robotics, but that was not what got the world's attention on me. No, what got me noticed was the fact that I pulled a Riri Williams and reverse-engineering the Iron man technology and made my own armor

Tony took interest in me right after the headlines 'M.I.T. alumnus make himself an Iron man armor in his garage.' and he wanted me to work with him after he looked at my design. I could tell he was impressed with it, but he kept it to himself trying to come off as cool. So when I jokingly declined he to slightly panic and tried to offer me a better deal. He was worried that I would go to the government or HAMMER Industries and give them the Iron Man design but assured him that I was joking and for the past two months we became friends... that butt heads on almost everything, we had a sense of banter that Pepper called weird.

Tony and I had a complicated relationship. We respect and liked each other sure, but we were two mad scientists that had different ideas that ended in a competition or argument that would last for hours.

One time we both made killer robots that we made and had fight each other. That didn't turn out well mostly because they almost destroyed the mansion and we had to destroy them do to a malfunction.

Pepper literally pulled are ears scolded us like we were children, we then decided that if we had an argument we would decide it with the sacred and ancient way of rock, paper, scissors.

Things were going well, but I could tell that Tony was dying do to palladium poisoning and that the event of Iron Man 2 was about to unfold.

So I had a plan first I told Tony that I knew what was going on and that I can help slow it down, but we need to start considering creating something his father was working on.

It wasn't hard stealing Howard Stark's things from S.H.E.I.L.D. though I did make it obvious that I stole it. This would make Fury not only send Black Widow to keep an eye/ asses Tony for the Avengers Intuitive but also keep an eye on me and if I would qualify for the Avengers Intuitive.

Trust me this is one job interview I wasn't going to fail.

* * *

 **What does Jaden have planned for the Marvel Cinematic Universe?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! ;)**


End file.
